


Wonder

by junkienicky



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn's figuring things out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Mostly Finn's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: "Finn scratched his neck and eyed Rey reluctantly. He’d been hoping to avoid this. Hoping she wouldn’t take note of his sparing distance."





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I honestly have no fucking idea what this is lmao, I just wanted to write something. I'm not good at terminology in the SW universe, so yeah, I don't know how I did with that in any element. _Hopefully_ I got the characterization right...This is complete work, by the way, I don't know why it says chapter one when I didn't tick it as part of multiple chapters.

She saw Finn straining as he continued with his pull-ups on a crooked pole he had attached to the low ceiling in of one of the many smaller hangers on the Millennium Falcon. Originally a small storage container, the room offered not much space to navigate around. And there was nothing much else other than a door, small stand, low bunk and some items of clothing stashed into a corner. But Finn thought of himself as fortunate and grateful. Perhaps a little too overly fortunate and undeserved for the kind gesture of having a space to himself, when other fighters were crammed from three to four to a bunk. Nonetheless, General Leia had insisted, with a warmness to her eyes and kind smile she offered looking up at him. _“The room is yours, Finn. That’s an order.”_ He’d reluctantly accepted, and felt a smudge unnerved by the slight tangible fear his conscience felt about being alone.

But he’d accepted the offer, those couple of months ago, deciding to be grateful despite the niggling undeserved sense that remained with it. And it wasn’t like he’s strayed far from company – with Rose and Poe a few bunks away. Rey, too…Always close by. In physical form, mind.

By the outer frame, Rey swallowed and knocked her knuckles on the metal door. Finn dropped himself to his feet and turned around to the brunette. An ‘oh’ she identified passed his face as he reached for a rag to press away the line of sweat mingling at his brow. “I’m sorry,” Rey said, feeling awkwardly intrusive. “It’s okay.” Finn reassured. He turned to fetch a shirt to slide into; a wave of guilt flushing over Rey as the material rubbed against the faded wounds imprinted into his back. The ex-stormtrooper sighed, feeling a restless buzz between his two shoulder blades to where his scar embedded. He sat carefully on his bunk and patted gently to the space next to him.

To that, Rey’s posture eased, and she entered Finn’s room fully to accept his gesture. As she sat she noticed, for the first time, the small faded binary beacon on the bed stand close to her and felt the corners of her lips tweak.

“Um…So, did you, uh…” Finn began. “Oh.” Rey followed, shaking her head. “Poe wants to see you on the main deck in ten. New mission on Kallo. We think we’ve found a good place to rebuild, just not sure of the habitat or local resources yet. Poe wants to check it out with you and Ar-too. He’s just running the plans with Leia.”

Finn breathed, to which Rey believed was him in deep thought.

 _Kallo,_ Finn echoed the word. He’d been there once before, harvesting through thick, lush greenery on some troopers’ task force he couldn’t even recall the objective of. The jungle was painted with a variety of different lifeforms that certainly held no threat. In fact, the only threat was the sea of white armour, dogmatically marching with loaded blasters in each of their grasp. Daylight gleamed with heat, and often blinding sunrays, at night, the air remained in mist and usually a crisp downpour that could last from hours on end.

“Okay. Thanks.” Finn nodded, wondering if there was anything else Rey had arrived with an intent to discuss. Finding that she seemed tense.

“You’re not coming too?” He asked.

“No. I should revise the texts, besides I wasn’t actually invited, so –”

“You’re still reading those?” Finn chuckled, mildly astonished.

“They’re long. I’ve got a lot to learn, Finn.”

“Right…” He said, as the two began to drift into silence that well overstayed its company.

“Finn…” Rey started. Her voice adrift and unsure of, like she’s been holding off this tone for long enough.

“Rey…?” He met her gaze, sensing a threat of awkward nature might unfold.

“Are we okay?” She almost chews the inside of her cheek and he very nearly scoffs. Finn’s brows furrowed as he searched Rey’s eyes to assure at least some comfort, or answers for himself to what she was inquiring. “Why wouldn’t we be?” His voice grew firm – perhaps more than he would’ve liked, but the ground he stood proved the matter to be only short of a surprise to him. Rey drew herself up straight to justify and give reasoning.

“It’s just. You spend most of your hours in here, sometimes you barely look at me, or even anyone else. When you do talk it’s short and…We’ve hardly even discussed what happened to the both of us until Crait.”

“I was in a coma –”

“You know what I mean.”

Finn scratched his neck and eyed Rey reluctantly. He’d been hoping to avoid this. Hoping she wouldn’t take note of his sparing distance. In defence, he clapped back, “well, it’s not like you haven’t been occupied.”

Quizzical, Rey cocked a brow and opted to question his stance. “I’ve been worried about you. But with the fleet, and Luke, and visions in the force, everything’s just felt so limiting.” She stood, marking her ground on the matter, but her voice remained calm – polite. “I’ve wanted to reach out to you, but you just seem to avoid any inclination when I might do so.”

Leaving a sigh, Finn suppressed the urge to express his true conflict that flickered an onoing cycle in his mind. The guilt he felt about Rose’s few words on the kiss she’d left on his lips before transcending into unconsciousness.

After her recovery, he was in no rush to confront what that kiss may have implied, despite the obvious factor overweighing any slight possibility of a reasonable alternative. Her heart, so pure, a while that it took getting warmed up to him, was ultimately in the right place. Her fondness was a gesture that earned a place in his heart.

But that space, at personal priority, was reserved for Rey from the moment of her sadness in his departure on Takodana.

Difficult that it was to remain balanced and refrain from his feelings, it was a choice that was carefully made. Ultimately so, it was no surprise that the quick beat of his heart fastened while Rey stood there; no more than kind concern gleaming from her soft eyes while she studied him carefully.

“I’m sorry.” Finn mumbled and raised from his bunk. Inches away, Rey practically leaned into his scent. Her face drawn; she accepted his apology with a soft blink of her eyes and without even parting her lips.

“I’m not good with…Stuff like this, I…There’s a lot of things I want to tell you.” He almost laughed, “so much. But it’s hard to start.”

Rey understood. After all, in what way could she even begin to describe the slope in which her mind scoped to grasp a belief that she could potentially save Ben Solo from Kylo Ren. Only to have her efforts bitterly failed. She wanted to save him for Leia. For Han. Now it felt like her strenuous hope for that had completely burnt out. Ultimately, Rey was conflicted. Not by the temptation of a surge in power, but by where her hopes lie and the disappointments in which they could potentially end in.

“It’s okay.” She said, getting it. “Know the feeling.” Finn let out a smile, a warm one that asserted his gratitude for her understanding. “I don’t know how to save the Resistance. Where I belong. Sometimes I even forget that the fate is in my hand…There’s not many of us left.”

The ex-trooper grasped hold of her hand, that in turn entailed a soft smile from the brunette. “No, but…We’ll rebuilt it. Together. Chewie, Poe, Rose, you, me. Every single one of us left.”

* * *

The plan had been finalized and the ramp of the Falcon was lowered, ready to allow dispatch for those about to trek through Kallo. Finn had selected attire he felt most appropriate for the task in a room aboard the Falcon that seemed to be filled entirely from the most basic of cowls, to the most elegant gowns and capes.

“Finn!” He heard Rey call, before he began to set foot away with Poe. She approached him, her hand finding his cheek as the other was carefully brought around his shoulders. Maybe it was rushed, rational, or an odd mix of the two. Maybe she’d regret it immediately after, but that didn’t stop Rey from giving into her instincts and leaning in to press her lips to his.

It was sweet, short and chaste, and yet somehow in that time, Finn’s hands had comfily found her waist as his head dipped into the kiss. Sounds of mildly astonished Resistance fighters were heard mumbling around the two.

“Um, buddy, best get going, yeah.” Poe mentioned with a slight smirk that met his lips. Rey broke away first and brought her hands back to.

“For luck.” She simply said — unsure of what kind of luck she was specifically praying for, but placed it in her best interests for him regardless.

Finn was fixated. Even as the brunette turned away and resorted back to her duties. His head span around questions that began to surface…

_Did that clear the frustrations up, or just make things more complicated?_


End file.
